knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of the Living Dead
Halloween 2018 Part 1: Lich Soulharvester/Midnight Soulreaper If players have this armor already from last Halloween's events (in 2017), they will be able to craft another and combine the two together (using the "Combine" option in the Fusion Master/enhancement menu) to get a stronger "version" of the armor, called the Midnight Soulreaper. To craft the armor, you need 100 of the materials, called "Soul Seals": Players will only be allowed to craft 1 of the armor. The shards to craft the Lich Soulharvester+ armor will be available as milestone rewards in the following events: The Lost Illusions chest contains Soul Seals. In fact, the chest seems to consist of mostly Harvest Seals and Soul Seals. If players did not obtain the armor from last year’s events, there will still be the chance to obtain a second one in the Limited Shop or via a Starter Pack that players can use to combine with the one that was crafted, and get the Midnight Soulreaper. And when crafting the armor, players can ignore whether it's a "++" or "+" armor, the stats are identical in every way, and players should still be able to combine them together whether they have a "++" and "+", or if both are "+". The "++" version will appear for those who already have the armor and have leveled it past 35. This is just a function of the crafting menus (just like with Regular and Plus versions of other armors). The Jewelry set for both Lich Soulharvester and Midnight Soulreaper is the same, so the set from last year can be (re)used. The two pieces of jewelry of that set can also be bought in the limited shop for 99 gems each. Part 2: Burned Gallant Starting on October 25th, 2018, there is a Shadowforged armor players can purchase in the Limited Shop called Burned Gallant T1 that costs 50,000 gold. Players can purchase this armor twice if they wish (but really only if they are planning on tiering up the armor twice -- further details are below). Tiering the Armor from T1 to T4: In 3 separate milestones in the Magmull Raid starting on October 26th, 2018, players will receive the Alpha Halloween, Beta Halloween and Gamma Halloween (all re-used 4star/Legendary armors, but now have been made into Dragonforged to help prevent people accidentally fusing them away). These armors are indistinguishable from the original armors (Mantle of the Beast, Deep Dragon Mail and Flame Summoner's Shroud, respectively), therefore they may be used as enhancement materials for other armors or smelted -- so please note the different names. These 3 armors will be combined with the T1 version of the armor -- in order they are obtained -- to "tier up" the armor from T1 to T2 (T1 + Alpha), then T3 (T2 + Beta), then T4 (T3 + Gamma). The points needed during the raid to obtain each are as follows: These same armors can also be obtained in the Guild War milestones the following weekend (starting on Friday, November 2nd, 2018). Those milestones are as follows (oddly, out of order, since the first armor you would need to combine with the T1 is at a later milestone than the 2nd and 3rd): Tiering the Armor from T4 to T5: The last armor is called Delta Halloween (also a re-used 4star/Legendary armor -- originally the Half-Dragon Warrior's Armor, but now changed to Dragonforged to prevent people from accidentally fusing it away): Players must collect 1000 Harvest Seals to craft this armor, and these Seals are located within the milestones of the October 26th Raid and November 2nd Guild War as follows: RAID BOSS GUILD WAR The Lost Illusions chest lists Harvest Seals x5/x10/x20 among its rotating gallery. In fact, the chest seems to consist of mostly Harvest Seals and Soul Seals. And lastly, there will also be a "Rare Spawn" event that starts on October 30th and goes through November 1st. This is when you farm/grind on the Epic stages on the World Map and a Boss will randomly spawn during one of the levels (never the first or last stage, though) and if you defeat it with a Power Attack, you will get three or two Harvest Seals each time. If defeated with a normal attack, there's also a small chance Harvest Seals are dropped. This armor does not need to be leveled until you have finished "tiering it up".. the reason for this is that if you level the armor, then combine it with the one of the armors to "tier it up" (i.e. from T1 to T2), you will lose half of the levels you invested each time you do a combine/fusion. And lastly, there is no Plus version, so players can ignore that part of the Set Bonus completely -- they are the same stats regardless. Ring & Amulet Set The Ring and Amulet Set for this armor are available both in the Limited Shop (99 gems each) or in the milestones in the Blitz War that follows the Magmull Raid (Scorn Maw ring at 35,000), and in the milestones in the Blitz Raid that follows the Guild War on November 2nd (Rejected Heart amulet at ???). Also, if players decide to "tier up" a second armor, they will need to purchase the second set regardless. There does not seem to be a limit on the number of Rings/Amulets you can purchase. Category:Halloween 2018 Events Category:Events Category:Shadowforged Armors Category:Gameplay